Covert Affairs - Season 6
by Karrio
Summary: Annie is in trouble and turns to her former colleagues. But why?


**Covert Affairs – Season 6**

 **Chapter 1**

She raised her hand, preparing to knock yet she couldn't bring herself to make the sound. She grimaced but she ignored the pain for the moment. She wanted... no scratch that. She needed his help, but will he help her? Or can he help her? It has been a year since she left. Does he even remember her? Her eyes swept the floor as she debated this. Finally, she decided it wouldn't do anything and crept quietly away. She was careful and managed to avoid the cameras. She pushed open the door and leaned against the wall, holding her right side. She needed help, but she wasn't sure who to ask. She leaned her head against the cool bricks for a moment, catching her breath before walking away. She wasn't sure where to go but somehow find herself at Allen's Tavern. She entered and gingerly sat in a chair and ordered a drink.

She let a small smile creep across her face as she remembers some of her past experiences here. This was kinda of a second home to her. She enjoyed coming her with her best friend, or rather, her former best friend. She wasn't sure what their relationship is. Were they still friends? Acquaintances? Strangers? She took a sip of her beer, allowing the liquid to hit her taste buds and that smile widened. For all the uncertainties in her life, Allen's beer was still great. She places the bottle on the table before pulling out her phone. She browsed through her contacts. She lingered on his name for a moment longer then the others before she dialed a differently number. She took a breath before bringing the phone to her ear. Once she heard the voice on the other line, she talked.

"I need help," Annie stated. Her eyes were watching a group of 5 construction men enter and sat down. They ordered a round and began to talk about their day. Something seemed off though. To anyone with an untrained eye, they were colleagues, talking about their current job. But to Annie, the first thing she noticed was there was no mud, no dirt on their work boots. Their uniforms weren't as dusty as they should have been. She had a bad feeling but she kept her composure. She realized the other person was talking.

"I just need your help," Annie repeated. She knew her contact would pick up on the code right away. She kept her eye on the group. Noticing they were watching her as well, she got up. She left a tip on the table and walked out. "I have been made. I don't have much time. I need to talk with you."

She was walking quickly. She looked behind her and noticed the group had followed her. Right then, she knew she was in trouble. She began to run, hanging up the phone. She bolted down a street, then made a sharp left, then a right and a left once more. She purposely did that as to try and shake her pursures. Her side wasn't keeping up though. She noticed a big red spot beginning to show. She cursed but she kept running. She needed to lose these guys and get this stitched up.

Looking back, she saw no one running. She came to a brisk walk, trying to catch her breath. It has been a few months of no fitness. Annie ducked onto a busy street and blended into the crowd. She took her phone out again but paused. She had been made, which means no one is safe. She needed help but she won't put her former colleagues in unnecessary danger. She thought about asking Ryan Mcquaid but, well, that wasn't an option either. Looks like she was on her own. She took a deep breath and continued. She needed a place to hole up for a few days and she knew the perfect place. She began to walk there.

 **Langley, Virigina**

 **CIA Headquarters**

Joan walked through the DCI's door and shuts it. He looked up questioningly. He wasn't expecting her and judging by her facial cues and the file in her hand, she was worried about something. And if she was worried about something, this something is huge. He got up from his desk and held up a hand, indicting to hold a second. He spoke through the door and his secretary came in.

"Hold my calls for the next hour," he ordered his secretary. Once he got her confirmation and the door closed again, he mentioned for Joan to speak. "I can see this is huge. I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted."

"Thank you Calder," Joan said with a half smile. She took out her phone and played the conversation she had with Annie to Calder. Once it was done, she went on. "She's in trouble. She could have went to Ryan but instead she called me."

Calder was silent. He heard the call but he wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, Annie was in trouble and yes, she could have went to Ryan but she decided to go to Joan. Not him, not Auggie, not the CIA. To Joan herself. Which means, whatever Annie is caught up in, she doesn't trust anyone but Joan. He looked at Joan to see if he can get a read on her, but her body language revealed nothing. Finally, he spoke.

"Sounds like whatever her assignment is, she's in trouble," he began. He paused a moment before going on. "But I do have questions though. Why come to you and not her current employer?"

"That is my question as well," Joan replied. She went to the window and looked out. "But she said she was made and never answered her phone. I had Operative Barber run a trace on her phone but it has been turned off. We have gathered that she went back to Eyal's safehouse. It might not be much but something tells me she's.."

"She's going dark," Calder finished her sentence. He walked over to Joan. He had his hands on his waist band. "What is your take?"

"She wouldn't have reached out to me if it wasn't important," Joan answered. She opened the file in her hand and showed it to Calder. "I couldn't get anything but the fact that she resigned from Mcquaid's Security. I have tried to call Ryan but he isn't returning my calls. My take is that something big is going on and Annie has no one to turn to but me. She needs our help Calder."

"Alright. I trust your judgement Joan. But do this off the books, until something official comes up." Calder gave her the go head. "I want to be kept in the loop. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Calder," Joan sighed with relief and turned to walk out the room. Then, she thought of something. She turned back to Calder. "There is something I do need right now."

Calder almost smiled. He knew what she wanted and was prepared. He handed her a piece of paper and watched her leave the room. He sat back at his desk, worry written on his face.


End file.
